


As the Days go on we Grow "older" Together

by Ichimatsu_Matsuno



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: 3 stars, M/M, star rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichimatsu_Matsuno/pseuds/Ichimatsu_Matsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The every day life of a married couple....Only they're Cyborgs that live with seven other cyborgs in a war against Black Ghost<br/>A collection of short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fourth of July?

Albert groaned out of bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom. Today was no different from any other day as Albert cleaned himself up and got ready for the day. But the big red circle around the fourth on the calendar made Albert think otherwise. Albert walked back to the bed only to see that Jet was still sleeping. "Jet why did you circle the fourth?" Albert asked shaking Jet gently. "W-what are you talking about." Jet yawned stretching out in a tangle of sheets and blankets. "On the calendar you circled the fourth." "Wait, todays the fourth!?" Jet said becoming wide awake. "Ja es ist. Is there something special about today?" Albert asked completely lost. "Are you kidding me!? It's the fourth of July!" "The fourth of July...what?" "It's American independence day!" Jet said excitedly as he rushed past Albert and opened the door and yelled down the hallway. "Hey Geronimo! Happy forth of July!" Albert sat at the edge of the bed listening to Geronimo's faint voice yell from three rooms down. Jet turned from the hallway and quickly got dressed. "Come on, Geronimo said he's planned a BBQ lets help set up." Jet said tugging at Albert's arm but when the arm and the man attached to it didn't move Jet had to think of another way to get Albert on his side. "Please Albert." Jet stared at him with puppy eyes. How could Albert say no after all Jet did say please. Jet wasn't the kind of person to ask for permission from anyone but given that they're married now means they do all things together. Albert smiled "Sure why not." Albert said giving in. Everyone gathered to enjoy the food that neither Albert nor Geronimo let Jet touch. Albert looked at Jet as he lit fireworks, seeing that big smile and gleaming eyes Albert would do anything to make Jet that happy. "Hey do you think you can shoot this one out your knee?" Jet asked holding a firework as big as any of Albert's missiles. "Only one way to find out." Albert said rolling up his right pant sleeve and stuffing the firework in his upper leg. "Drei, zwrei, eins, null!" and with that the firework was shot into the air it's dazzling light reflected in Jet's eyes. 

Laying down next to Jet Albert asked "Did you have fun today?" "Yes I did this year had to be the best year yet." "What makes you say that?" "This is the first year we're doing things as a married couple."


	2. Are you afraid of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids in a pretend adult world a small part in this bigger story. A dream they have every now and then almost AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the kid cyborg story.

Jet enjoyed making play-dough food for himself in his nice cardboard house. Jet worked hard to get that house, all the other little cyborgs had their eyes on the place. Soon Jet would be leaving in his triky to go down cardboard town. The only downside to owning the best cardboard house in the block was that it was across the street from the haunted house. people say they could hear crying and a terrified scream every night. The house didn't look haunted to Jet, infact it was quite cute and well tended to, it even had a garden but Jet had never seen anyone come in or out of the house, it didn't even have a triky. Maybe it was haunted. Jet didn't really want to find out, besides he was late for his insurance appointment. He was supposed to meet someone named Mr.Albert in the third biggest box with the red crayon on it. Jet walked in and looked around, there were many people there but one stood out to Jet. He had grey hair and clouded eyes that looked so sad to Jet. "Hallo are you Mr.Jet? I'm here to help you with your insurance for today, tomorrow I'm a farmer." Jet turned white as a ghost. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" "W-why do you look so sad? D-did something awful happen?! Was it the ghost that lives in the house across from me." Jet said frightened at Albert's sadness. "A-are you afraid of me?" Albert said his eyes becoming somehow sadder as he ran off. "Why did he ask if I was scared of him?" Jet wondered before he figured out that Mr.Albert was the one who lived across from him. "Why is he so sad? He must be having nightmares. I've never seen someone that sad before, it scares me." Jet said to himself getting on his triky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part one


	3. Just relax

The house was void of sound except for the ticking of the clock, and the pacing of Jet. Albert was sitting in his chair reading one of his novels while Jet couldn't seem to stand still. Something was bothering him Albert could tell that much but with Jet you never know if asking will just tick him off or make him feel better. Albert decided to take his chances. "Jet what's on your mind?" Albert asked not looking up from his book. "Nothings going on. I'm so bored." Why not read a book?" "I don't like German unless its coming from you at least then I know it matters." "What do you want to do then?" Albert asked seeing that look on Jet's face when he wanted to say something but wasn't too sure of him self. "What is it?" Albert prompted. "Well the truth is I'm not just bored. I wanted to spend time with you but when your reading I feel so secluded. It's like you're not here with me." Jet finished not looking at Albert in the eyes. Jet never knew how Albert would react to the things he says and does. Albert put his book down on his lap. "Why not we just watch a movie together then. I like it when we're cuddled up next to each other." Jet was learning that more often than not Albert was very understanding. The simple action of being near to someone can really increase their mood. Jet got to spend the time he wanted with Albert and Albert got the satisfaction of making the one he loves happy. Jet didn't even care about what he was watching just being there with Albert made him happy.


	4. It must be the boogie man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the kid cyborg story I Dreamt I was Young Again

Jet rode up to his house and went inside. There he lit his candles and started eating the gummy bears he traded with Mr. Joe for the pb&J Jet had. After, Jet laid down and was almost fast asleep until he heard Mr. Albert scream and the faint sound of sobbing. "Aw poor Mr. Albert, it must be that mean Mr. boogie man. I should get the sandman to help, that is if I knew how to get to him..... I know! If I fall asleep at Mr.Albert's house and he comes to make me sleep, then the sandman will help him sleep too. I know what always makes me feel better when I've had nightmares, ice-cream. I'll get him some tomorrow." Jet said falling back asleep. When he woke up he went straight to get the ice-cream and knocked on Mr. Albert's door. "Hallo?" "Hi! I'm sorry that I made you sad yesterday but I brought you some ice-cream to help you feel better." Jet said handing it over to Albert. "Oh thank you! I can't remember the last time I had ice-cream." Albert said almost smiling. "Oh and another thing I was thinking that we could have a sleep over." "A what?" "A sleep over its when friends come over to your house for the night and do fun stuff." "Um, sure, ok, why not." "Great! I'll bring my pillow and my blanky, Oh! And the fun stuff! I'll see you later k?" Jet said running off excitedly. "Auf Wiedersehen." Albert said nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part two


	5. Double Date

"Come on Jet get ready." "Aww why!" Jet whined stretching out on the bed. "Just the other day you were complaining that there was nothing to do, now you won't even get dressed." Albert laughed. "But why are they bringing Ivan? He'll be there all quiet like reading all our thoughts the whole night! Sometimes he freaks me out." Jet complained now sitting up. "You should know why Jet, we're bringing him because Francoise doesn't trust the others with Ivan you remember what happened last time she left with out him. Ivan nearly cried the house down lucky we found his pacifier." "It's like she's his mom." "She seems very attached to him too." "I like kids, sometimes I wish I could have one, little brats." Jet smiled to himself. Albert looked off "Oh but then I remember what a trouble maker I was! I couldn't handle a kid like that alone but then I wouldn't be alone now would I?" Jet laughed. "I suppose not but the whole idea seems a bit delusional." "You're right, I should get the idea of being a father out of my head given that it will never happen anyway.......fine I'll get dressed just give me ten ok?" "Alright I'll be waiting." Albert said sitting down in his chair. Once they met up with Joe and Francoise and of Course Ivan Jet became immediately uneasy as Ivan turned his attention to him. Ivan stared at Jet for about thirty minutes before he said something. "You know you made him upset." Ivan said telepathically to Jet. "What do you mean?" Jet answered back. "When you were talking about being a father it hurt him. As you recall he was once engaged. He and Hilda planned to be parents soon after they got married, as you know that never happened. You saying that you wished to be a father opened up old wounds. He wished very much that you and him could be want he wished for long before his capture with Black ghost." Ivan finished. Jet looked over to Albert then back to Ivan. "I see." Francoise was surprised when Ivan reached out for Jet to hold him. "I don't mind. I could be your baby for the both of you as well as Francoise's." Ivan said as Jet held him. "Thank you Ivan." The rest of the night was a hit and when they got home Jet needed to make things right. "Albert I'm sorry." "For what?" "For not thinking before I talk." Albert looked confused for a moment but then soon smiled. "It's alright besides if I'm not mistaken we no longer have to worry about that problem." "Yeah." Jet smiled.


	6. Sleep over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three of I dreamt I was Young again.

It didn't take Jet long to come back with his pillow blanket and a bag full of the fun stuff. Jet smiled at the door as Albert let him in. They sat in Albert's room once Jet got settled in. "What do you want to do first?" "Well I play piano would you like hear?" "Ooooooo." Jet stared at Albert starry eyed. Albert was a modest thinker and didn't think it was as impressive as Jet made it out to be. "Do you like to color?" "Ja." "Awesome! Oh and I drew these before I came over." Jet said excitedly as he got out paper, crayons, and the two pictures he drew. Albert looked at Jet's art, the first was of Albert smiling in front of his house with Jet holding two ice-cream cones. The second was of an orange cat. "He comes by my house sometimes." Jet said proud of his work. Jet drew himself as a firefighter while Albert drew all the potato flowers. When Jet was done he asked, "Can I see what you drew?" "Sure." Albert said handing over his paper. "Whoa! These are pretty flowers what are they?" Jet asked in awe. "They're potato flowers. May I see your work?" Albert asked wanting to see what Jet had drew as well. "Um." Jet said pulling his paper to his chest embarrassed that it was not as good as Albert's. "What's the matter?" "Mine isn't as good as yours." "Did you draw potato flowers as well?" "No." "Then you shouldn't compare your work to mine. Come on I want to see." Albert had made a very good point and Jet let go of the paper so Albert could look at it. Albert laughed. "What's so funny?" "How bad I am compared to you." "What?" Jet couldn't believe what he had just heard. " You draw such beautiful pictures. All I can draw are flowers." Albert smiled looking at the drawing. The picture was filled with color, the blue sky, the green grass, the happy sun, the red fire truck, the burning flames in the brown building, the water coming from the yellow hoes, and Jet's orange hair under his firefighter hat. Albert loved it. "Do you mind if I keep this one?" Albert asked. Jet smiled and nodded. "I just have to add one thing." "Ok." Jet drew something next the himself in the drawing and handed it back to Albert. "All done." Jet said with a big grin on his face. Albert looked at the picture once more to see Jet had added Albert as a firefighter next to him. Later, after the snacks were eaten and all the games were played they readied themselves for bed. "Oh no." "What is it Jet?" "I forgot my teddy bear and it's too dark to go outside." Jet looked as if he were about to cry. "I can't sleep with out it." Albert felt sorry. "I could be your teddy bear for tonight, if that would help." Jet wiped his tears. "Really? You don't mind?" Jet asked. "No I don't mind helping a friend." Jet smiled, "We're friends!? Yea that's happy! I'm so glad." Jet said as Albert laid down next to him. Jet put his arm around Albert and closed his eyes with a smile. Albert felt a little shocked at first, then he too put his arm around Jet "Gute nacht." Albert whispered then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part three


	7. Let's take a Bath

Jet laid on Albert's chest as he stroked Jet's hair. "Do you want to take a bath?" Albert asked suddenly but soft. Jet smiled. "Sure why not." Albert and Jet both got up and walked over the bathroom in the main hall it was the only one with a tub that wasn't in the professor's room or Doctor Gilmore's. Unfortunately it was occupied. Albert frowned. "Well what about the hot springs outside?" Jet suggested. Albert smirked, "That will do just fine." They walked outside in the cold snowy night to the hot springs that weren't too far from the house. It was the perfect spot, surrounded by trees and bushes. When they got in, it wasn't long before Albert started to kiss Jet's neck then start biting as Jet let out small moans. Jet herd something beyond the trees and became uneasy. "Albert maybe we should get out, what if someone sees us?" Albert's breath was heavy as he replied to Jet. "We both know we can't get out now, not until we're done. And don't worry we're fine here." Albert said going back to devour Jet's neck. Albert felt so good to Jet that he decided not to worry. They certainly had a great time there as they tried to catch their breath. "Albert you felt so amazing." "And you tasted so good." Albert said nuzzling Jet. They both laughed "Let's relax here for awhile then go back." Albert stated. "Sounds good." Jet agreed leaning back into Albert's arms, Albert's head rested on Jet's shoulder as they sat down in the water. Jet leaned his head back on Albert closed his eyes and smiled letting out a small sigh as Albert kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Jet." "I love you Albert."


	8. sparkling cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4 of I dreamt I was Young Again

Albert woke to Jet's sparkling brown eyes and a smile that probably shouldn't have been so big. "Did you sleep well?" "Well yes, actually, I did." "I knew it!" Jet laughed. Albert was no less than confused. "Knew what?" "That if I slept over at your house the sandman would help you sleep as well." "You know, it wasn't the sandman that helped me sleep." "What? Then what was it?" Jet asked. "It was you that helped me sleep. For once I didn't have nightmares." Albert didn't quite know what he was trying to say, all he knew was that he felt safe again. "How long have you been up?" "Not long." "Are you hungry? I'm making eggs and Wursts." Albert said sitting up. "You know how to cook?" Jet asked amazed. "Do you not? If so I could teach you." Albert offered. Jet only shook his head. He had tried cooking before only to have to throw it away. Albert cooked, while Jet told him what he dreamt of. "So what did you dream about?" Asked as Albert handed him his plate. "Oh, um..... I dreamt of, a little bird, ja that's it, a bird." Albert lied. Jet gathered his things and walked out the door. "Bye! Good luck on your farming today! I'll see you later." "Thank you and yes, I will see you later." Albert shut the door and thought. "That was different." He went to his back yard and planted potatoes, the whole time all he could think about was Jet. "Was ist los mit mir?" Albert asked himself wiping away the sweat from his brow. Night was closing in when Jet heard a knock on his door. "Jet? Its me Albert." Jet's face brightened and went to answer the door. "What are you doing here?" "I was wondering if maybe, we, could, well, sleep together again." Albert said unsure of himself. "Sure." "Really?" "Yeah like you said before, I don't mind helping a friend." Jet smiled walking to his room as Albert fallowed. "Ein Freund."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part 4


	9. I Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

Why am I buying Jet flowers? And roses at that! Was ist los mit mir?! What's gotten in to me lately? Why am I smiling? Albert thought franticly walking into the house. He went over to Jet's room and knocked on the door. "Jet?" "Jet is outside on the cliff with Francoise." Pyunma said walking by. "Oh Thank you." Why does that bother me? Albert thought walking outside. "Why did you want to talk to me?" "I was hoping to help you stop being mad at Joe and make up. You need to understand that what you saw wasn't what you thought it was. I was there I know." "Oh I was hoping that you'd want to hook up." Francoise said fluttering her eyes "What! No Of Corse not!" Jet shouted then brought his voice down. "You're only saying these things to get back at Joe." "I don't care." Francoise said closing her eyes to kiss Jet. Jet was reaching over to grab her arms and try once more to stop her uncharacteristic behavior when he heard something fall behind the bushes and the sound of running foot steps in the grass. Jet walked over to what appeared to be flowers. He thought maybe it was Joe and walked in on the wrong moment just as Francoise had done last mission. To Jet's surprise when he read the tag it was addressed to him. Reading the graceful cursive it said. TO: My Dearest Jet, and From: 004. Not wanting to spend any more time with the unstable Francoise Jet left to investigate. Why should that bother me? What do I care if Jet loves someone el-. Albert stopped his thought before he could finish, shaking his head. Why am I crying? Why do I hurt so bad. "Hey, I think you dropped something back there 004." Albert quickly wiped his tears from his face and scowled at the flowers. What was I thinking? "I don't quite want them anymore." Albert said unable to hid his bitter tone. Jet frowned and leaned against the kitchen counter next to Albert. "Hey, Albert, what's wrong?" Jet said in a soft, quiet, low, and concerned tone that surprised Albert. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I miss you too much when you're gone. I'm too happy when I see you. I become too angry with concern when you do something foolish. And it bothered me that you were with Francoise." Albert said not looking Jet in the eyes. Jet was quiet for a small while. "If I'm being honest, I don't know why hearing you say that made me happy." Jet said gazing at the floor as Albert looked at Jet in shock. "Lately I've been feeling the same way about you." Jet said looking up at Albert. "Jet." "Albert could it be that, we-we're in, love?" Albert's eyes were wide, "L-love." Albert said slowly then again less dumbfounded. "L-love. Love!" Jet looked concerned as he too said love each time they let it sink in a little more. "Albert, I-I love you. I Love you Albert." Jet said finally smiling as Albert too smiled with him. "I'm in love with you Jet! Yes, I love you." They hugged and laughed as they said they loved each other over and over. The others walked into the kitchen to see Albert and Jet waltzing around the room laughing as they said they loved each other crying as well. The others just stood in shock trying to understand what was going on.

Albert smiled softly at the memory as they waltzed in a glorious ballroom. "Jet could this be love?" Albert whispered. Jet looked up and smiled remembering that night as well. "What else could this be."


	10. sleeping desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part five of I Dreamt I was young Again

soon thereafter Albert would come by every night to sleep next to Jet. Jet didn't mind it. Sleeping next to Albert felt better to Jet than with his teddy bear. And it made Jet a little too happy for his liking to see that Albert's eyes weren't so sad anymore. As an added bonus Albert would make breakfast for them both before he went about his day. One night Albert didn't come over. What am I doing going over to Jet's all the time? He must think me weird or clingy and besides, I need to try to sleep on my own. I can't be dependent on Jet my whole life. Albert thought staring across the street at Jet's house. "I wonder if he misses me?" Albert whispered closing his eyes. Jet did in fact miss Albert as he was forced to sleep alone. Later on that night Jet herd Albert scream and start to cry. "Albert!" Jet yelled opening Albert's door. He raced to his room to see Albert with his knees brought up to his chest and his arm wrapped around them. Jet sat next to Albert holding him and comforting him much like you would a hurt baby. Eventually Jet got Albert to slowly lay back down as Albert let him cradle and protect him in his arms. It was then Albert knew what he wanted. "Jet." Albert started, "Will you stay with me." Albert whispered only loud enough for Jet to hear. Albert became worried when he failed to get an immediate response, then he seemed to let all his troubles melt away when Jet held Albert tighter and nuzzled his neck before falling back asleep. It was the next morning and after Albert made breakfast Jet didn't leave to his own house nor did Albert ask him to. It stayed that way for so long Jet no longer cared for his own house anymore. Then ended up selling it to Mr.Joe and Mrs.Francoise. Jet now lived in Albert's home which was his own now. "Albert do you know where my teddy bear is?" Jet asked bothered that he didn't know where it was for the longest time. Things don't just disappear. "What do you mean? I'm right here." Albert smirked from the other room. Jet blushed and decided to forget about the teddy bear all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part five


	11. Marshmallow clouds

Albert let out a small sigh. He felt that he could live in this moment forever, and he felt a pleasant kind of warmth as he sat close to Jet. Albert looked over to Jet who was helping Ivan hold a stick with a roasting marshmallow over a fire. The look of bliss on Jet's face, it was far too kind of Ivan to offer himself as their son. Jet smiled over to Albert, "What are you so happy about?" "That I'm here with my family and that I have one. It almost seems too good to be true." Albert smirked. "What are you two making?" Albert leaned in closer to the fire. "A city made of s'mores." Jet grinned childishly. "Do you mind if I had one?" "There is no need for you to take one of those. I want to make you a fresh one Dad." Dad, that was the first time Ivan had called him that. "Ivan, you don't have to call me that you know." "I know, but I want to. I actually feel that way about both of you." Ivan said waddling over to Albert with the s'more in his tiny hands. Tears began to fill his eyes as he lifted Ivan on to his lap. Being there with Ivan and Jet like that made him so happy he didn't know what to do with it all. Eventually Albert joined Jet and Ivan in building the s'more city. When they were done Jet pulled out his camera and took a picture of them all in front of it. Ivan would later put the picture in his scrap book. "Did I ever tell you guys that I love you." Albert asked hugging them both "All the time." Jet smiled. Jet looked down to see Ivan was close to falling asleep. "Good night son." Jet whispered kissing Ivan's cheek. "Good night Dads." Ivan said on the brink of sleep. Jet leaned closer into Albert's arms as they spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars. "We're fathers now Albert." Jet sighed. "Yes, we're fathers now." Albert repeated letting it soak in with a smile.


	12. Candle flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part six of I dreamt I was Young again

Jet and Albert were dressed in black, they stood quietly as the body was lowered into the ground. Mr.Pyunma had lost his pet dolphin named Bubbles. "Bubbles was my mother's and when she died, Bubbles was all I had and now they're both gone. I will miss Bubbles for as long as I live, I'm only lucky enough to have the son of Bubbles in my care still. He's just like me now." Pyunma said crying. "Aw that's sad. I remember seeing him with Bubbles, they were so happy." Jet whispered to Albert. Albert only grunted. Getting home Jet quickly changed out of his suit while Albert just took off his jacket and went into the kitchen. "Hey Al what are you doing in there all by yourself?" Jet called out. He expected to get an answer but the room stayed quiet. "Albert?" Jet asked walking up next to him. Albert's eyes were sad, Jet had almost forgotten that look in Albert's eyes. Jet laid his arms over Albert's shoulders and Albert gripped Jet's hands tightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Jet whispered softly. Albert gave a weak smile." Talking about it right now will only make it worse. Later I will but not now." "Alright then. How about we go flower picking, I'll fly us there if it will make you feel better?" "I'd like that." The fly over did help Albert feel better, the cool wind felt nice on his face and Jet's hold around him felt like a warm hug. "We're here!" Jet said excitedly landing in the field of flowers. All the beautiful colors under the big blue sky, the scene was magical. Albert didn't do much flower picking in fact when they got there he laid down to look at the clouds go by. Jet laid next to him, picking the flowers around him and placing them on Albert's chest until there was a small mountain of petals. "Jet?" "Yes Albert?" "Come lay here next to me." Albert said motioning Jet to come closer, and Jet did so happily, cuddling in close. Having Jet there with him made Albert feel safe again. Eventually, Albert fell asleep with the flowers as his bed, he looked so peaceful to Jet. "I'll fly us home." Jet smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part six


	13. Whispered secrets

Jet stared at Albert as he gave commands to his teammates which they all carried out respectfully. Jet couldn't tell why, but on this day Albert looked enchanting. Everything about him seemed to make perfection and Jet blushed deeply at knowing that Albert was all his and Jet, Albert's. "What is it Jet?" Albert asked looking slightly uncomfortable. "Its nothing really, I just think you look really handsome today." Jet said shyly. "Am I not handsome every day?" Albert asked smirking and Jet blushed a little redder. Albert then let out a light chuckle and motioned Jet to come closer. Albert wrapped his arms around Jets waist while Jet put his over Albert's shoulder as they leaned in to kiss. "Aw get a room you two." GB yelled. "Mind your own business." Albert yelled back. Turning his head back Jet whispered in his ear and Albert turned bright red in an instant, Francoise who could hear too turned bright red and she tried to hide her face from them. Leaving Joe to wonder what Francoise had heard. Jet only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but I like it.


	14. Forever and a day

Jet gently placed Albert down on the bed, and he opened the window. Jet gazed at the crescent moon letting the cool air fill the house. He took a deep breath and looked back to Albert who was muttering to himself. "He must be having a nightmare." Jet said to himself as he went to wake Albert. Jet grabbed Albert's hand which Albert gripped tightly. "Hey, Albert, wake up, wake up, its only a bad dream, wake up Albert." Jet said softly. "Hilda!" Albert yelled Jerking awake. Albert then realizing where he was and who he was with, began to cry. "Albert what it is?" Albert dried his tears and pressed his head on Jet's chest. "Back when I was still an infant before you were born, I was in love with a beautiful young lady named Hilda. We spent all our time together, learning new things and loving life. Well one day we were taking a walk when she tripped on the train tracks. Just then the sound of the train came to my ears. Hilda and I became panicked. She called out to me to help her up so I waddled as fast as I could.... I wasn't fast enough. The train reached her before I did. When it finished over that pass all that was left of her was the darkest of reds. I often dream of her beauty but every time it turns into a sea of blood and bones." Albert held on to Jet a little tighter. "No one should have to go through that." "For the longest time I was afraid to love anyone again even though my heart ached for it. Then meeting you I suddenly felt safe and warm again and that I should be with you always. But I was afraid you would reject my feelings. After all you did say you were afraid of me." "I'm with you now. You're safe with me, I will protect you." Jet said smiling down at Albert before laying him down next to him. Jet holding Albert close.


	15. Playful Romance

Albert had his right leg and arm thrown over Jet as they slept. Jet woke up feeling smothered. "Albert scoot over you're making me hot. Scoot over!" Jet said trying to push him away but ended up pushing himself off the bed. Jet fell on the floor with a thud. "Ow! Damn it!" Jet got up and looked at the sleeping Albert. It was too early to wake up in-fact it was still early enough to go back to sleep. Jet took a deep breath and slightly shook Albert. "Albert scoot over, I wanna lay back down." Jet whispered. Albert was quiet for awhile then let out a small chuckle. "Damn it Albert you were awake the whole time!" "Well I guess you found me out." Albert laughed supporting his head on his hand. "I mean come on I'm not a heavy sleeper." Jet gave Albert a smirk as he moved over to make room for Jet. "Hey you did say I was making you hot right?" Albert asked laying back down. "Yes, why?" "Well because that's not something I hear too often. You do know that it was your own heat on me making you hot, it's how metal works. Touch a spoon out of hot water and you get burned, sit on a metal slide in the hot sun it's the same thing." Jet tiredly looked at Albert with the one eye that wasn't on the pillow. "What?" Albert asked. Jet smiled. "Aw come over here and let me hold you, you big potato." Albert laughed a little too loud for what time it was, and Albert rubbed noses with Jet. " You and your big nose." "What's wrong with my nose?" "Nothing it's perfect." Jet smiled to himself as Albert smirked. "But you know sometimes you poke me in the eye or my face from time to time." "Hey!" Jet hit Albert's arm as they laughed. They looked at each other sweetly and they kissed sweetly and happily. "I love you Albert." "I love you too Jet." Albert said kissing Jet's forehead then turning around so that Jet could hold him. Jet's arms wrapped around Albert. It was strange but Albert felt like he did now when he would sleep with his mother. Letting her hold him like this and losing himself in her warmth. Albert smiled at the memory and he felt young again with Jet. He snuggled in with a sigh before falling asleep in his new embrace with Jet."


	16. Let's stay like this

light footsteps, creaking bed, warm embrace. "Jet? What are you up to?" Albert asked waking up to Jet's beaming smile. "I made you breakfast." Jet said proudly. "What!?" Albert said sitting up to get out of bed. "Oh no need, its already here." Jet said handing over the tray of food over to Albert. On it there was french toast, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs along with a glass of orange juice. " You made all this?" "yep just for you. Its funny, when ever I cook for myself I always burn it but when its for you I have no problem cooking." Albert stared at Jet while he cut up his French toast. "Now say aw." "Aw." Jet fed Albert his first bite. Jet looked at Albert wanting to see if he liked it all the while Albert blushed as he chewed the sweet goodness. "So do you like?" "It's just as sweet as you are. Come and eat with me, you must be hungry too." Jet smiled brightly as Albert went over to give Jet a bite. They cuddled close as they ate and watched the sun rise. When they were done Jet cleaned up for Albert and they got dressed. "where are we going Jet?" Albert asked as Jet pulled him outside. "Some place beautiful." Jet said grabbing hold of Albert as he lit his jets to fly. Jet flew over the valley of grass then of the flowers, he flew past the forests, and over the mountains. "Albert close your eyes." Jet said as they came near to their destination. Jet landed and told Albert to open his eyes, what he saw was breathtaking. "Jet..... what is this place?" "I think of it as my garden of Eden, well now Our Garden of Eden. I wanted to share this place with you." "I didn't know there were places like this left." A big smile made its way onto Albert's face, he didn't know where to start. Jet grabbed Albert's hand and lead him onward, Albert couldn't feel his legs pushing him forward but they were. They skipped, and ran, frolicked, and rolled about the grass. Laughing and blushing throughout it all. It was Jet who finally got Albert to leave, he had more planned. "Aw come on Albert we can always come back, besides I want something to snack on." They left the beautiful scene and found themselves in the candy shop where they practically bought the whole store. After eating most of their sweets, Jet flew Albert up to the cliff where soft green grass, a crabapple tree, and a picnic basket greeted them. Jet pulled it out of the ice and made them both their food. Albert stood back in aw. Jet looked up and smiled motioning Albert to sit by him. Albert did so as he was handed his sandwich. They watched the sun set over the mountains as they ate, and turned to watch the moon reach higher up in the sky over the ocean where the smooth reflection made the stars surround them. "Thank you Jet." "I would do anything for you Albert." They smiled at each other when Albert leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed Jet. This was a first for both of them but it went on naturally. Albert pulled back first and whispered. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now." Jet blushed deeply and started laughing, at first Albert was confused but then he too started to laugh, it seemed to be the only response they could come up with. "Oh Albert," Jet said catching his breath, "the world is so much more beautiful with you in it."


	17. An Argument about the past

"I know what I did Jet!" Albert yelled before bringing his voice down. "I know what I did." "Why? why did you leave us?! Why did you leave me?!" "Can't you see!? I did it for you, I did it for all of you, for all of mankind!.....And well I was a different man then than I am now.....That was before I had any reason to stay." Albert said softly before becoming angry again. "And what about you? You knew you wouldn't be able to come back down alive yet you went after him anyway. You were willing if not ready to die! Do you have any idea what was going on in my mind when I saw that shooting star, when I saw you, falling, and knowing that I couldn't be there to catch you." Albert said getting teary eyed. "I, I thought you were happy. I thought, I made you happy. I thought that we could have found away to continue life together. Or did I somehow miss that you felt the same way I did when I was aboard that ship in the far reaches of space?" Albert waited. "I wasn't happy! None of us were! I was tired of the constant battle that when I saw Black ghost destroyed I figured there was no more purpose for me to stick around! And I held no thoughts for you because I figured that I was just a distraction from Hilda and Vina....Vina," Jet chuckled, "You seemed to forget all about me when Vina was around. She became your world while I was tossed aside. Oh and how quick you were to come back to me for comfort after her death. What was I to you back then!? Was I just a back up, a plan B if something ever went wrong!? If she would have lived, would you have stayed with her, would I have ever crossed your mind!?" Jet yelled back to Albert before he too started to yell. "So it gave you the right to give false hope to Francoise that maybe, just maybe her Joe could be brought back in her arms again! Did you think that your death wouldn't matter to me!? How it would feel to lose every one I ever loved! Did you think that your death wouldn't have led to my own!?" Jet was shocked at the confession. "You, you would have killed your self if I had died?! You would have added to all the death and sorrow of that day!?" Jet wanted to say more but Albert cut him off. "Yes, I would. If I had lost you too I don't think that I would have ever been what little human I was again." Albert finished crying, "Jet, Why are we doing this? Why are we fighting with each other? I don't want to fight anymore, there's so much hate involved in fighting." "You're wrong about that. We don't hate each other, what we did hurt us too much. And we love each other too much to let that happen again." Jet said having a change in attitude as well. "We won't, let those things happen again, right?"


	18. Hash Browns and Omelets

Albert fluttered his eyes open, it didn't take him long to understand where he was again. Albert smiled brightly at the fact that the first thing he saw when he woke up in the mornings was Jet. Albert's arm was wrapped around Jet, holding him close to his mechanical heart. Jet was smiling slightly as he dreamed pleasantly, and Albert wondered if he was dreaming of him. He squeezed Jet a little tighter enjoying the warmth Jet gave him. His mind raced back to the day before and the moment when they had kissed. Albert blushed deeply at that memory. Albert figured he might start the day early as he quietly made his way out of bed. It wasn't too long after that Jet woke up. Jet yawned his way into the kitchen wearing one of Albert's bigger shirts as pajamas, he assumed that's where he'd be this early. "Albert? Where are you?" Jet said rubbing his eye. Albert's face brightened. "Jet!" Albert said running over and hugging him. Jet smiled hugging him back, "You're rather happy this morning." Albert squeezed tighter saying into Jet's chest, "Yes I am, thanks to you." Jet was quiet for a small while hugging Albert. "Come to work with me today." Albert said hopefully. "What are you doing today?" "I'm farming. They should be good by now." "What should be good?" Jet asked and got an extremely puzzled look from Albert. "Why, the potatoes of course." Jet smiled, "sure. I'll go to work with you today." Albert put on his boots and a basket he put on his back and started walking to his land. Jet watched Albert walk slowly to his land, "Why don't I just fly us there?" Jet asked. With out turning around or stopping Albert said, "I'd rather walk today. Walk with me." Jet quickly caught up to Albert and walked by his sided, it was still early morning but Jet could tell it was going to be a hot day. Getting to Albert's large patch of land Albert had to tell Jet what to do, Jet had never farmed before. "Aren't we going to get the potatoes?" "We're going to do that last first lets check the rest of the crops. A lot can happen in the time I'm gone." Albert looked up from what he was doing "Why not water the strawberries for me please." Jet smiled, "Sure!" Jet said excitingly running over to the strawberries. Albert sat down on his legs and laughed a little. It was getting dark when Albert finally said they were collecting the potatoes. They talked and enjoyed the colors the setting sun made in the sky. When the sun was completely behind the mountains Albert and Jet started heading home. "Do you want me to carry something? That basket must be heavy." Jet asked wanting to help. Albert smirk, "I'm stronger than I look. Don't worry about me, I want to carry them." Jet didn't feel right about not holding anything. "whoa! Jet what are you doing?" Albert asked surprised as he was lifted onto Jet's shoulders. "I'm stronger than I look too!" Jet said as they both smiled and laughed. They both got home late and after putting everything away they both went to the bath. They filled the tub with bubbles and washed the dirt away and ended up having a splash fight after they got done playing with their dinosaurs, submarines, and cars in a compelling story. Albert quickly covered Jet in a big light red towel and rubbed it over Jet's head as he sat on the small fluffy rug in the bathroom. Albert pulled it off and covered Jet's body as Jet's crazy semi dried hair pointed in all directions. Albert laughed before covering himself in his own towel and sitting next to Jet. Jet combed his hair and they brushed their teeth before going back to their room. Albert put on some red underwear and crawled into bed as Jet put on his space decorated underwear and one of Albert's oversized plaid shirts. "Why do you always wear one of my shirts to bed?" "Because it's the closest thing to your heart all the time, and because wearing your shirts make me happy, it reminds me of you." Jet said crawling in bed next to him. Albert blushed as they cuddled close and fell asleep. Both were exhausted and slept in. Albert yawned getting up out of bed, "Well I'm going to cook some of those potatoes we got yesterday. How does hash browns, wursts and an omelet sound?" Albert asked stretching. "Mmmm That sounds great." Jet chirped


	19. Drinking

Who knows why he was in GB's room, but he found what he was looking for. He stared at the amber liquid blankly, why was he there? Calmly taking it back into his room he closed the door behind him slowly, locked the door and turned off the light. He sat with his back against the wall next to the door of his room and the mirror door of the closet. Why was he hiding? He twisted the cap off absently lifted the bottle to his lips a drank from the large container. Where was every one? He stared at the covered window above his bed that gave off a dark and blue light from the cloth hanging in front of the window. He took another drink and stopped, he closed his eyes and listened. Listening for what? All he heard and needed to hear was the sound of his own soft breathing. Before, that sound had meant nothing to him, just another noise to ignore. He listened trying to hear if this was the same sound he made when he was still human. If there was a difference. He wanted to believe that there wasn't. He sat there listening for who knows how long, at that moment the near silence was all he wanted. He stayed in that room for so long he had felt that there was no sound beyond that room, that there was no one past that door in the world, that he was truly by himself. And after awhile it started to scare him, the room kept getting darker and his breathing got louder, he felt alone. Why had he trapped himself in? He started to miss the breathing of his partner of his family. Why wasn't he leaving? He had drunk all of what was in the bottle, he didn't want to be in that room any more, but he did not move. He had almost felt he couldn't. Then a knock at his door made him remember, he wasn't alone, there was sound everywhere, and that the one behind the door was his and his alone. And he felt relived. He felt, butterflies and an overwhelming joy come to him. He got up, opened the door, and smiled.


	20. The Market

"Come on Jet, we need to get there while it's still early. You don't want to spend the whole day at the market do you?" "Are you kidding me!? I love the market! There's always so much cool stuff there." Jet said with enthusiasm as he struggled to pull his pants up. "You do know why we're going right?" "Of course I do!" Jet said crossly then smiled, "I just might have a look around while we're there. Don't take this the wrong way but there isn't much excitement in babysitting your potatoes." Jet said rushing around, "Don't forget to brush your teeth." "Oh, right, my teeth. Hey how come you never forget to do this kind of stuff, that said you don't really get excited about much either?" Jet asked looking in the mirror at Albert behind him. The question was unexpected, "Well I am a whole eight months older than you." "That means you can't have fun?" Jet asked as he walked out of the bathroom and started to put his shoes on. " If it means taking care of the both of us then I guess so." Jet looked sad as he walked out the door. Albert went to the back to get a portion of the crops gathered from the other day as Jet waited for him in the front. "Remember Jet, no flying when we get there. Not everyone is a cyborg like we are." Jet helped pull the cart, " How come we're cyborgs Albert? How many of us are there?" "I'm not sure Jet. It's just what we are." They walked playing Eye spy along the way. Albert placed his cart in his usual spot and waited. "Hey Al, who are you waiting for?" "A regular." Albert smirked. Jet looked through the crowed of people in the heat and wondered who it might be. It wasn't too long until a very small and round child showed up. "Hello Chang how have you been." The round child smiled, " Very full and happy." Albert laughed and looked at Jet, "Jet, this is Chang Changku. He's my best customer. Chang this is Jet Link." "Nice to meet you." Jet said politely shaking the Asian's hand. "Oh does he work for you?" "No, Chang, he's actually mein liebchen." Albert explained red-faced. Chang laughed," I see. I've got me one of those back home except mine won't shut up. Just keeps going on and on about some stories this old guy wrote." Albert and Chang went on talking as Jet tried to have a look at the other shops without Albert noticing. "Jet." Albert called. "What is it?" Jet asked seeing that Chang had already left with a large portion of what they had brought," I know you want to look around." Albert smiled, "Go on. There is no need to keep you here board." Jet's face brightened, "Thank you!" Jet said quickly hugging Albert before taking off. Albert watched blushing deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 22: Lost


	21. Snow Angels

"Jet, did you get Ivan ready yet?" "Yea I'm doing that right now." Jet said putting on Ivan's coat. "Are you excited?" Jet said softly zipping up the puffy coat. Ivan answered telepathically, "yes, I am. At first it wasn't such a big deal to me, but now I can't wait to get outside." Jet smiled getting up from his knees," Good, I'm glad. It's about time you get to act your physical age, considering your whole childhood was taken from you." Ivan grabbed Jet's finger with his tiny hand, "It's a shame." Jet finished putting a smile back on as he watched Ivan waddle. He had been practicing to walk in his spare time, and it was adorable to see him do it. They got to the front yard where Albert waited for them. Ivan's face beamed as his foot crunched through the gleaming snow, and Ivan did the strangest thing, He laughed and 'jumped' excitedly as a small child would. Perhaps Black Ghost didn't take all of Ivan's childhood after all. Albert couldn't, and didn't want to hide the big grin that shined brightly on his face, "Ivan, come see what we've built for you." Albert chuckled as he held his arms out. Ivan with a mixture of a wobbly run and a childish jump made his way to Albert, kicking the snow around him. Ivan practically falling into Albert's arms, smiled the kind of smile only a child could make. Albert knew that intelligence wise, Ivan was far too smart for the kind of baby talk Albert was now partaking in, but, it seemed to come naturally, and Ivan, in these moments seemed to welcome it. Albert and Jet had been out earlier making an igloo for Ivan's first time playing in the snow, Albert had enjoyed doing this with his father as well, when the snow had canceled school and blocked off roads. But then Ivan never really had a father, or mother to do these things with. Albert coached Ivan in side as he followed, "Come on Jet." Albert called from inside the igloo, Jet did so gladly. After they spent much time in the snow house they brought Ivan back out. Jet started throwing snowballs at Albert as Ivan tried rolling the biggest snowball he could, that could only be lifted through telepathy. Jet fell in the snow near Ivan laughing," Hey Ivan that's big enough for a snowman. Do you wanna make one?" Ivan nodded excitedly, his small nose pink from the cold. The three rolled snow together but made sure they left a large spot of the yard untouched, Albert and Jet were saving it for something. Albert and Jet made sure to take lots of pictures of their time in the igloo and the snowman building. This was always Albert and Jet's favorite thing to do in the snow. They laid down next to each other as Ivan watched them glide their arms and legs through the snow. They got up to reveal angels in the sparkling crystals, Ivan had seen these before but never so beautiful. Maybe it was because of the people who made them. Albert and Jet gently laid Ivan down in-between the two angels they had made and helped Ivan move his arms and legs. And there they were, three marvelous angels together in the snow. Laying there as prof that they weren't just weapons, just cyborgs. That those angels were a marking that they still had soles, that they were still human, but above all, that they were a family.


	22. Lost

Jet could barely keep from running but allowed himself a pace only slightly bellow. Jet had saved his money from his multipul jobs before he started living with Albert. Jet didn't go back to his old jobs lately mostly because he took his work with Albert's. For quite a long while Jet had been pamered by Albert, with all his meals made for him and almost no expensives. The most Jet had to do was clean up after himself and be a loving partner. Jet saw this trip to the market as a chance to give something back to Albert for being so sweet to him. Jet wandered through the crowd of people trying to get a good look at all of the odd treasures placed on wooden tables. Jet seemed to search for what seemed like forever, everthing Jet saw looked cool but didn't mean much to him, that's when he saw it, like a gleaming star. It wasn't cheap either, but it would be worth it, for his own Tesoro. And Jet couldn't try to hide his grin. Albert sat on the stool quietly, he looked up at the sky and it's color gave him cause for worry. It was getting dark and Jet wasn't back yet, Albert rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger feeling stressed. He knew he was thinking too much about it and that Jet would be back soon. But as the last of the color ducked behind the mountains Albert abandoned his cart and went to find Jet. Jet walked around trying to get to familular shops he had passed by before but everything looked so different in the dark. He started to worry when he couldn't find his way, he'd fly if he could but with all these people Jet didn't want to risk revealing himself as a cyborg. Jet trying to still find a familular cart ran into what seemed to be a wall at first. But looking up Jet saw that it was a boy, but as big as he was Jet saw that he had a kind face and the fear Jet had felt vanished. "Excuse me but maybe you can help me?" "What seems to be the problem?" "I'm a bit lost and I'm looking for some one." The boy looked back at the poorly lit crowd. "Perhaps a higher view would help you find what you're looking for." Jet was thinking the same thing but the birds eye veiw Jet was used to was out of the question. "Jet! Jet! sir have you seen a tall boy with orange hair around here?" Albert asked many people with no luck, feeling panicked Albert leaned against a light post trying to calm himself. He'd search for a while longer then head back to see if Jet was waiting by the cart. Albert hoped he'd find Jet there, if not he wasn't sure what he'd do. "Do you remember any of this?" "Yes I do I think we're close." Jet said from the native's shoulders. And Jet became relived when he saw the cart full of potatoes, never before had Jet been so happy to see those potatoes. Bringing Jet down he thanked the native for all of his help. Jet waited for Albert to return from where ever he was, he wished that he hadn't caused any distress to him, that was the last thing Jet wanted to do. Jet ended up falling asleep after walking for so long, but was woken by a tight hold and the feeling of soft fabric against his skin. It was Albert, Jet could tell by the smell, he always loved how Albert smelled. "Where were you?" Albert asked still holding Jet."I got lost but I had some one help me find my way back." Jet said softly as he heard Albert mumble something that sounded like a half hearted insult. Jet was upset with himself, "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm just glad you're ok. Come on, I'm more than ready to go home." Albert said bringing Jet along as he pulled the almost empty cart behind him. Jet walked quietly hands in his pockets, holding on to his gift for a later ocassion. Jet sighed deeply.


	23. Mad

"Jet you drank too much....again. You better hope you're fit to act properly tomorrow." Albert had scowled taking Jet to their room. He helped him out of his clothes and put him to bed while Albert himself got ready. When he got back from the bathroom Jet was fast asleep. "What am I going to do with you?" Albert sighed. 

"Aw shit! My head hurts like hell." Jet grumbled next to Albert at kitchen table. "That's what you get for drinking twice as much as humans do." Albert sipped on his coffee slowly. Jet lifted his head off from the table, "Mind getting me some of that?" Jet asked trying not to snap at him. "Maybe, it all just depends." Albert smirked. "On what?" "On whether or not you're going to do this again." Jet mumbled something to himself before putting on a better face. "Yes I promise I won't drink so much next time." Jet said forcing a smile. "Alright, here you go." Albert said handing Jet the cup he was drinking from. "Not even my own cup?" Jet snapped. "Don't be such a baby." Albert laughed getting up from the table to make himself another cup. Jet had noticed it was practically full. He took a sip and was surprised to find that it was how he liked it. Albert hated how Jet made his coffee. Did Albert intend on giving him this cup before the conversation? 'How sweet.' Jet thought.

It hadn't been even a week when Albert found Jet once again drunk. He was becoming worse than G.B. at this point, and this time Jet had chosen a bad night to be drunk. It was a night before a mission and Jet was key to success. "He better be alright by tomorrow." Albert frowned sitting by Jet as he slept......."Jet pay attention!" "What yeah I'm listening. Continue." Jet said slouching down against a log. But he wasn't listening, his head hurt too bad to even hear himself think..... "He's not going down! Why isn't he down?!" "What is 002 doing!" "He's getting away!" "We can't get to him!" "005, throw me to him. "

"Jet! Jet! Wake up!" Albert yelled hitting him upside the head. "Ow! Albert why the hel-" "Shut your mouth! I'm too pissed at you to hear your hungover ramblings!" Jet was surprised to see Albert so mad at him. "Damn it Jet we were counting on you! You promised me you wouldn't drink so much! You need to stop acting like a child!Your ignorance interferes with our plans to stop Black Ghost ! I thought that was something you cared about!" "Hey! Don't yell at me about Black Ghost, I want to see him go down a much as you!" "No Jet, you don't! Because if you did You wouldn't be out drinking God know where or with who the night before a mission! Why the hell are you even drinking so much in the first place!" "There are things I want to forget ok!" "Don't give me that! You were completely fine out on the streets in america causing all kinds of trouble! What was there to forget!? You had no lover, no struggle for freedom, no responsibility! Did you even care about all the death that was going on everyday! I guess you were too busy with your little feud and knife fights! We all have problems about our past but 'this' is not the way to solve them! Jet if I find you drunk like this again on such important events such as this I swear I'll divorce you. " Albert said grabbing the front of Jet's uniform, "You need to focus on why you're here Jet." Albert got up and started walking back to the dolphin ,"Even G.B. knows there are some things that can never be forgotten.... no matter how hard you try and no matter how badly you want to. If it's not me , then let those memories be what drives you to keep up this fight." Albert finished sounding worn out with his head down low. But he sighed almost joyfully when he heard foot steps on the ground and a hand grab his.


End file.
